From Hate, Comes Love
by Mayasha-chan
Summary: Imagine - Modern!AU: Prince of England Robb Stark talking about how the two of you got together (Robb Stark X OC)


"… _uh, so, the two of us went to university together," he began, a fond smile spreading over his lips. "We didn't get along, I admit, I was a bit of an asshole…"_

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Robb laughed loudly as his friend Theon got rejected by yet another freshman girl.

"Dude! That's like the 3rd girl that's rejected you today!"

Theon shrugged and came to sit back down with him and a bunch of other guys from his Psychology class. He didn't know their names but then, he didn't really care to remember.

After all, he was a Prince. He didn't have to work to get friends or attention. Besides, in 2 years he would leave this place and these people behind to go and take over his father's place on the throne of England.

"Face it Theon! You'll never be able to score a girl as easily as our boy, Robb, here" One guy (who he thinks his name was Scott) taunted and clapped him on the shoulder.

He wasn't wrong. Robb had had enough girls fawn and fall over him to know that he was an attractive guy. And all girls were suckers for a British accent.

Theon scoffed "Oh, Is that true? Well then, Robb, you have to get the number of the next girl that comes through that door"

"Easy. Challenge accepted Greyjoy" Robb replied with a smirk and patted him on the back as he stood up and made his way over to target.

She was a beautiful girl, he wouldn't deny that. She had gorgeous brown hair and a stunning smile… And he was going to totally get her number.

But before he could even say hello, this beautiful girl locked eyes with him and scowled "Oh no! Not you again!"

It took him a few moments before he realised that this was the roommate of his old girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling. During the entire time he'd been dating Jeyne, her roommate had made it clear that she did not like him. At all.

And had made that fact abundantly clear.

"Ah yes, Jewel wasn't it? Tell me what was it you called me last time? 'A pretentious, stuck-up, snobby, upper-class man-whore'?" He reminded in a sarcastic tone, which she returned with equal fire.

"Yes, and do you know why I called you that? That's because that's who you are!" She bit back and jabbed her finger into his chest "A selfish, arrogant little prince who doesn't understand what the real world is like!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _I was arrogant and, honestly, I had yet to realize that being a Prince is a duty not a privilege"_

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Something about what she'd said just then really struck a nerve in Robb. It made him furious. No one had ever dared to say something like that to him.

"Well at least I have relationships and hang out with people! All you do Jewel is read books and study alone!" He growled.

They both stared at each other in anger before both making noises of disgust and storming away in different directions.

And it wasn't the last time they crossed paths.

And every time they did, their arguments would get more and more heated.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _Anyway, there was a small café on campus and one day we both just happened to be there. You…you don't understand. We usually did our best to avoid each other. That day was a…a once in a life time opportunity._

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Robb sighed as he left his dorm room, leaving Theon and the girl, Ros, that he picked up last night. Thanks to them and their incredibly loud "study session" he had not got a wink of sleep. Well, that and trying to avoid Jewel as much as he could. In their last fight, he said something that seemed to hurt Jewel a lot more than it usual did. Which actually, made him feel a bit guilty. So, he decided to change up his morning routine and headed to a small café that was located on campus.

What he didn't know is that that one decision would change his life, forever.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _So, I get in line and I get my coffee. I pay for it and then…" he laughed, blushing slightly as he looked down at his hands._

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

'Why is this bothering me so much' He thought and sighed to himself as he stepped up to the counter and to collect his black coffee.

"That'll be 5 dollars sir" The cashier said and he handed over the money albeit, a bit reluctantly. Seriously, 5 dollars for a cup of coffee?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _Um, so, I paid for my coffee…my black, steaming, very hot coffee and I turned around and…and I…" his face scrunched up, "I bumped into Y/n and my coffee went all down the front of the both of us." He closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly._

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

As Robb turned round, his hot, steaming coffee in his hand and he could have sworn the next few moments were in slow motion. He could only watch in shock and horror as Jewel stumbled backwards, his coffee completely drenching her white blouse and the ends of her hair.

It had covered his shirt too, but for the first time in his life, he wasn't thinking about himself. "Jewel… Are you ok?" He asked nervously as she just seemed to stand there in her coffee soaked blouse that started to drip onto the café floor.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _It was absolutely terrible. And…she started crying, she was already having a bad day and a Prince just made it worse."_

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

That's when her body started to shake and the most heart wrenching sobs started to escape her mouth "N-No… No R-Robb! I'm not ok! I spent all night working on an essay for p-professor Baelish… And I-I'm not even happy with it! Then I had to do a surprise test that I'm positive I f-failed…! And even after all that… These random guys just came up to me, insulted me to my face and then stole a medical book that cost me a s-stupid amount of money…" She cried, dropping her bag to the floor as she rubbed her eyes aggressively to try and wipe the tears out of her eyes.

Robb was utterly frozen. He had no idea what to do right now. He'd never had to comfort another person before, and he was clueless as to how to get her to stop crying. He felt awful, he really did.

Jewel finally looked up at him with her tear-filled eyes and gave him a hollow laugh "And now… T-This. This is just the cherry on top of the worst day ever…"

He'd never seen her like this, and honestly, he never wanted to see her like this ever again.

"Hey… Hey, it's ok. Look here-" He soothed as he took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then, he grabbed her bag and gently ushered her over to the small booth at the back of the café. He sat her down and rubbed small circles into her back as she tried to calm down.

"I'm so sorry Jewel… You've had a really bad day and the last thing you needed was an asshole spilling coffee all over you" He apologised and smiled when she responded with a small chuckle. He paused for moment before tilting her head up with his finger and wiped away the tears trickling down her cheeks with his thumb.

"But seriously, you don't have to worry about that essay or that test. You are one of the smartest girls I know" He could she the confusion in her eyes but he didn't let that stop him "And those guys don't know anything. You are a beautiful young woman, Jewel… and I know I'm the last person you expected to hear this from, but…" He sighed and then laughed at himself "No one has ever spoken to me like you have. Which, annoyed me, but it made me understand that you weren't afraid to tell me your opinion. Unlike everyone else who only ever tells me what I want to hear just because I'm a Prince!"

Jewel blinked at him with wide eyes, not really sure what to say to the guy she normally fought with every time she crossed paths with him.

"I really am sorry, Jewel. Not just about the coffee but the fights and all our other petty little arguments. I… I want to us to start again, as friends." He confessed and offered her an innocent grin "Let me make it up to you, please?"

She was silent for a while, then she wiped her eyes and gave him a friendly smile "Of course we can be friends, and a coffee would be nice"

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

 _Interviewer: "She already hated you, didn't she? How did you get her to forgive you?"_

 _Robb laughed, "I bought her a café gift card for coffee and took her clothes shopping." It took him a few moments to calm down enough to say, "After that it…it just happened. We just happened."_

 _He smiled as he looked at Jewel, who smiled back at him. It was a memory they would both treasure for many years to come._

 _After all, Jewel was soon going to be his Princess and nothing could make him happier._


End file.
